1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a sensing system that employs digital imaging technology to determine a level and/or quality of ice cubes in an ice cube storage bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensing a level of ice cubes in an ice cube storage bin is well known in the art. That is, refrigerators that employ automatic ice makers have, for years, employed a mechanism of one form or another to detect a level of ice in an ice cube storage bin. Basically, when the level of ice reaches a predetermined point, the ice maker is deactivated to prevent overflow. Most level sensing arrangements employ a bale arm that is pivotally mounted to the ice maker. The bale arm extends into the ice cube storage bin and is acted upon by ice cubes contained therein. More specifically, as the level of ice cubes in the ice cube storage bin rises, the bale are is urged upward. When the level of ice cubes reaches a predetermined point, the bale arm acts upon a switch to temporarily shut off the ice maker, thereby halting ice production. When the level of ice cubes falls below the predetermined point, the bale arm moves downward, the ice maker is activated and a new ice production cycle is initiated.
Over time, manufacturers developed more advanced systems for detecting a level of ice in an ice cube storage bin. The more advanced systems were particularly developed for door mounted ice cube storage bins where the use of bale arms is inappropriate or impractical. These more advanced systems employ various types of electronic sensors, such as infrared, ultrasonic, capacitive and even weight sensors in order to determine the level of ice in the ice cube storage bin and control operation of the ice maker.
Regardless of the existence of various known ice level sensing devices, there is still a need for further advancements in ice level sensing. More specifically, there exists a need for a more versatile ice level sensing system that employs digital imaging technology and which is capable of sensing a level of ice cubes and/or a quality of the ice cubes in an ice cube storage bin.